


It's sNOw problem

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC - also I don't care about realism here





	It's sNOw problem

The creature darted down the trail with the three hunters in tow, its claws scrabbling on loose stones and frozen earth. Castiel was in front, his coat flapping and his breath steady, his eyes bright with the excitement of a new hunt. Dean followed close behind, breath slightly ragged, and sweat glistened on his forehead despite the cold. Sam was bringing up the rear, his hair flopping in his face and his frame catching on the branches that remained intact after the three before him ploughed through. Their footsteps shook out the nearby wildlife. Birds that had not flown south burst from bushes at the sound of the four running. The undergrowth was thick and snow crunched noisily beneath their feet. Soon the forest gave way and the creature broke into a clearing. The sun was out, and hit the hunted with a sudden but not unwelcome warmth. 

The creature skittered forward, moving like the wind through the thin layer of snow. Castiel rushed into the clearing and continued to give chase and as Dean hit the clearing Cas was already meters ahead. The creature had vanished into the woods on the other side and Cas was halfway through the clearing there was a cracking sound. Castiel stopped in his tracks and spun around to see a now ashen faced Dean. Their eyes met for a brief instant and Deans heart dropped to his stomach, the terror apparent in both their eyes. Castiel tried to steady himself, but soon the cracking sound was deafening and the ground beneath him became unstable. 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out as the ice gave way. He plunged into the icy depths, his coat becoming a dead weight. Dean ran at full speed towards the hole in the ice, slipping and skidding on the surface.

Sam broke through the trees to see Dean skidding across the frozen lake. 

“DEAN!” Sam shouted. Dean ignored him and he plunged his head and arms into the water and felt around. His eyes blinked trying to see in the darkness of the water. His fingers grazed the top of Castiels head and then fabric of his coat. He gripped as tight as he could and yanked hard, scooting backwards so he could pull him up. It took forever for Dean to pull him up.

Castiels head broke the surface, his skin pale and lips blue. Dean pulled him out of the water, icicles now forming on his hair and his coat. Deans heart was pounding, and his fingers read from the cold. He dragged him back to the shore. 

“Is he breathing?”

Without a word, Dean adjusted Castiels head and neck, opening his airway. He started pounding on his ribcage. Dean felt numb, his eyes were distant, and his movements mechanical, so for Sam when Dean started humming it was more than unnatural.

“Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born” Dean sang. He then put his mouth on Castiels and exhaled. Sam watched as Castiels chest expanded. 

Dean pulled back and began compressions again. His mind unhelpfully lingered on the fact his lips had now touched Castiels lips in the least sexiest way possible.

“And now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man”

He breathed for Castiel again. “Get the Car Sammy.” Dean said throwing his brother the keys. He started the compressions again. His mind now settled on the horror that he may never get to have his lips touch Castiels lips in a warmer context.

“Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive”

Castiel spluttered awake. Water sprayed from his mouth, and Dean sank back with relief. His heart beating erratically and he felt a little light headed. He basked in the feeling for a few seconds, letting his own heart beat stabilize.  
Dean pulled Cas into a hug, rubbing his back and letting his shaky breaths even out. 

“Are you okay Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel looked at him, his eyes wide. Castiel lifted his hand and touched Deans cheek. “You’re freezing.” Dean took Castiels hand in his own and helped him to his feet. He was shaking uncontrollably with the cold. Castiels eyes glazed over. “Come on, we gotta get you to the car.” Dean said quietly. 

With Cas leaning heavily on him, sopping wet, and shivering, they made their way carefully back up the trail. The followed the sound of the Impalas engine and soon, they were greeted by Sam who was holding out blankets. 

“Alright Cas, off with the clothes.” Dean said. Without a word Castiel pulled off his coat, and his shirt, unclasped his jeans His whole body was shaking and his teeth were chattering. He took one of the blankets out of Sams hands and wrapped Castiel in it. “Get in the car. Sammy, take us back to town.” He helped Cas into the backseat before sliding in beside him. He closed the door. 

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked again. He slid in beside him, and pulled him close. Running a hand up and down his back. Cas nodded, his teeth still chattering. He took Castiels hands in his own, and rubbed them, blowing his warm breath over their fingers. 

“We didn’t get the monster.” Castiel said sounding like he was vibrating. His teeth were chattering hard. Dean shrugged.

“We’ll get him, doesn’t matter.” Dean replied. “Sammy turn up the heat.”

“Sure Dean.”

After a few minutes Castiels eyes started to droop. The warmth of the Impala, the blanket and Deans embrace began to seep into his skin.

“Hey, wake up,” Dean said gently. “Gonna keep you awake until we can get to the doctor.”

“Okay Dean,” He rested his head on Deans shoulder. After a few more moments of silence Castiel spoke again. “I should have known it was a lake. I should have stopped chasing.”

“Not your fault Cas.”

“It is, I don’t know why you’re not mad at me for doing something so stupid.” Castiel said bitterly. Dean looked out the window for a moment.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said sarcastically from the front. His eyes alight with amusement. “Why aren’t you angrier?” Sam chuckled to himself.

“Because Castiel, if I shouted at you for falling in a frozen lake, it would make me a hypocrite.” Castiel looked at him. “You’re not the only one here who has suffered the indignity of a lake disguised as solid ground.” Castiel beamed and seemed to relax a little more. Some of the tension eased from his shoulders. 

“Wasn’t that the Aswang case?” Sam asked. Dean, who had been staring at the top of Castiels head.

“Hmm?”

“The case, where you fell into the lake, it was the Aswang.”

“Yeah, the sheriff pulled me out.” 

“Aswang?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, it stole organs, and kind of stuffed itself with them. Not the nicest of cases.” Dean said. “You warming up?” Castiel nodded.

“You’re so warm Dean.” Castiel said sleepily.

“Almost there.” Sam said. Dean brushed the hair away from Castiels face. Castiels blue eyes lifted and Met with Deans.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For rescuing me.” Castiel replied.

“You did the same for me.” Dean replied. Castiel chuckled and the sound chased away the remaining chill in Deans own damp shoulders.

“You gripped me tight and raised me from a frozen lake.” Castiel said. Dean grinned.

They pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office and Dean helped Cas out of the car. When they opened the office door, and a half naked Cas wrapped in a blanket stepped in they received a lot of stares.

“He fell in a frozen lake.” Dean said. 

The doctor had checked Cas over, apart from slight hyperthermia he was in good condition. They stayed at the doctors for a couple of hours, to see if there were any delayed effects from Castiels almost drowning, but at the end of the third hour, he had warmed up and was starting to get hungry. The doctor released them and they took Cas back to the motel for some clean clothes and hot food. They had steak burgers and fries and hot coffee. Castiel ate heartily, his shivering greatly diminished. 

“Didn't you bring any spare clothes?”

“I haven’t needed to think about these things.” Castiel said. Dean heaved a long suffering sigh. He opened his bag. “I forget sometimes, I’ve not been human for very long.” 

“Here.” He threw Castiel some sweatpants and a tshirt.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said cheerfully. Dean pretended it Castiels tone didn't make the sun rise inside his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, now go to bed.”

“I’m too cold Dean.” Castiel lied as he climbed under the covers. “It’s too cold in here.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dean said trying to sound annoyed. He climbed into the bed beside Castiel. Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel snuggled close, resting his head on Deans chest.

“Why did we pay for three beds, if you guys are going to share.” Dean ignored the comment as Castiel had started snoring softly, finally letting himself succumb to sleep.

“I get to spend every day with him.” Dean said softly, thinking Sam couldn’t hear. “He’s not going to vanish for months on end. He’s here. With me.” His voice was gentle and in awe. “He’s staying.”

“Yes Dean.” Sam said climbing into his own bed, startling Dean from his thoughts. “You should tell him how happy that makes you.” Dean closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. 

A few hours later Dean woke up. He had rolled in his sleep and was facing Castiel. One of Castiels legs rested between his, their ankles touching. Somehow, their fingers were linked. Deans heart started pounding. He was so warm and comfortable that it terrified him.

He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to empty his bladder. His face and the toilet flushed. He had been in bed with Castiel warm, and safe and happy. When he came out, he stared at the empty unslept in bed, and then at the space beside Castiel. The polite thing would be to go to the empty bed, but his heart was still lying beside Castiel. He stopped and realised the implications of those feelings. Castiel was facing him, and he seemed to stir. His eyes scrunched and his hand reached out into the space that Dean had just evacuated. Dean walked over to Sam’s bed and shook him awake.

“I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH CAS.” He whispered loudly when Sams eyes opened.

“What?” Sam asked groggily.

“I LOVE CAS.” He whispered again. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean it’s 4am. Go back to bed.”

“Aren’t you freaking out?”

“Why would I freak out?” Sam made air-quotes around the words 'Freak out'.

“Because I love Cas. In Love with, as in not brotherly feelings.”

“I know Dean. Go back to sleep.”

“You think he loves me too?” Dean asked, his green eyes wide. He seemed to de-age right in front of him, and to Sam he looked like a 10 year old with his first crush. 

“OH MY GOD.” Sam exclaimed. “What do you think Dean?” Castiel stirred in his sleep again.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked.

“Deans had a revelation.” Sam said sarcastically. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

“Come back to bed Dean.” Castiel said. Dean did so, new thoughts whirling in his head. He lay down beside Cas, again facing each other. Castiel had closed his eyes again. Dean smiled softly and then leaned close and kissed him gently on the lips.

Castiel opened his eyes. 

“Hello, Dean.” He said smiling. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean replied. He lifted his hands to Castiels cheeks and pinched them gently, stretching out his face a bit. Castiels eyes narrowed. “I have been wanting to do that for a while.” Dean said letting go. Castiel reached and squeezed Deans nose with his hand and slipped his thumb between his fingers as he pulled away.

“I believe I have acquired your nose.” Castiel said flatly. Deans eyes sparkled with delight.

“I’m going to have to ask for that back.” Dean said with a smirk. Castiel rolled over.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Castiel said with a yawn. “Maybe in the morning.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pressed kisses into the back of his neck.

“I could get used to this.” Dean whispered. 

“Good.” Castiel replied.

“Oh god will you both shut up?” Sam bellowed from across the room. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Dean smiled and pressed his forehead against Castiels back.

"Okay, Sam, we'll be quiet." Dean said. "It's sNOw problem."

There was a long exasperated moan from Sams side of the room.


End file.
